<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry, I'm Late by cremecherries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287174">I'm Sorry, I'm Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries'>cremecherries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Lee Taeyong, Professor Taeyong, Student Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jeno, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a good student that he is Jeno "helps" his Professor Taeyong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry, I'm Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think no one is still writing for this rare pair so I write it instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the last term of sophomore year before the semestral break. Everyone is busy left and right taking their final examination.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is taking his final exam, his favorite subject physical education with his favorite omega professor Lee Taeyong. He still remember the first day he saw him at the university and Jeno felt struck on how beautiful he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno thought Taeyong was also one of the freshman students but when he lowers his eyes, he saw his identification card hanging with the print of his profession.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha can't believe when Taeyong appears to be one his teachers and immediately the subject became his favorite. Jeno is always attentive in class when Taeyong is discussing the topic. His eyes always follows the omega especially when they do warm ups. The stare he gave travels when Taeyong squats, his taking in the image of the omega's cute little plump ass as lowers down. </p><p> </p><p>He's also amaze on how flexible Taeyong is and that's when his dirty cloud of thoughts form, out of nowhere, he excused himself as he gets a hard on.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's train of thoughts got suddenly interrupted when Taeyong finally calls him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno are you listening??" Taeyong asked with his worried voice, which Jeno only nods. " You only got an hour to answer the exam okay? Good luck!" </p><p> </p><p>Since the alpha is late, he is the only one in the room with Taeyong. He is quite inspired while answering the test. He don't need the help of his classmates to do well on the exam cause he can answer it even if his eyes are closed.</p><p> </p><p>Last twenty minutes and the young man is already done. Taeyong is quite impress as the younger finished the exam within less than an hour. Jeno stood up and gather his things and spare one last glance to the beautiful omega before leaving the room with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>It's already dark outside when Jeno got out from the court after playing basketball with his team mates. He suddenly checks his phone and shit, there's a ton of message and missed calls from Yuta. It really slipped through his mind that his dormate is going back in Japan this semestral break. He quickly message Yuta to wait him for awhile as he run to the near locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno swipes his sweat and catch his breathe from all that running. The alpha is about to enter the locker room when someone called him that make him stop on his track. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Lee, Mr. Lee!!!" The woman shouts as she calls him from afar. Jeno doesn't know who this is until she got nearer and recognize her 'ooh it's the Dean of his department'</p><p> </p><p>" Mrs. Kim, hello " Jeno greets politely even if in his mind he is in rush.</p><p> </p><p>" Mr. Lee I know it's quite embrassing but can you do me favor, can you please give these documents to Mr. Taeyong " The pregnant dean pleads as she holds a thick compilation of documents.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm, Mrs. Kim the th- " Jeno is about to reason out when he got cut off with his words. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry you just give to him and you can go" the dean explains " It's just I can't go, my husband just texted that my father is in the emergency room right now"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno has no choice, he accepted the papers and smile awkwardly as the pregnant omega walks away and thanked him. </p><p> </p><p>As much he wants to see Taeyong, but he's in a rush right now, his office is one building away from where he is now. Yuta will probably kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno started running fast as he can towards his destination.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong knows that there is no people now in the building aside from him especially all of his co workers go home earlier. The omega place himself on his chair as he opens the drawer of his desk and gets his dildo. Taeyong's been feeling all hot this day, maybe his heat will come earlier than he expected.</p><p> </p><p>He unbuttoned his pants and glides it away from his legs and push his underwear all down. The legs are positioned now in a comfortable place at the top of his desk. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly plays with his entrance as he quickly put the dildo inside his hole. "Uhh... ghaa..haah" the omega release breathy moans feeling how good it is making his head goes back. He fucks himself over and over as his slick flows on his ass and the chair. Taeyong's moans get louder and louder without knowing that there is an audience outside.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno arrived at the front of the office the only thing in his mind was give this papers and go home but not until he heard some lewd moans from the room. Out of nowhere his heartbeat goes fast.  The alpha opens the door slightly to confirm if it's really his desired professor and when he saw it is really Taeyong, he suddenly feels lost not knowing what is he came for and now stuck in his place with his throbbing bulge.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno has a great view of what's happening, Taeyong fucking himself with his toy while sucking his fingers. Jeno suddenly grab his bulge from his sweat shorts and rub it slowly. He was immensely focus watching the omega that it makes him groan silently 'fuccck..Taeyong uhhh'.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was about to insert his hand inside his sweats when his phone rang loudly on the silent corridor. The panic creeps in as he sprints away from the room cursing in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Jeno notice is he's already inside a cab not knowing how did it happen. He's phone keeps on ringing till he answers it.</p><p> </p><p>" H..hello? " </p><p> </p><p>" JENO!!! Where the fuck are you now. Do you wanna miss my flight huh!!! " Jeno removes the phone on his ears as Yuta shouts at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Hyung~ Okay okay calm down I'm already near the dorm. Don't worry you wil catc-" he is not finish talking when Yuta ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong on the other hand was startled when he hears the loud ringing of the phone. At first he thought it was his so he checks it, but when there is no notification about it. His eyes grows bigger and realize there must be someone watching him. The omega bites his nails going on a mental breakdown. He packed his things and leave the university quickly.</p><p> </p><p>After all the nagging he gets from his Yuta hyung Jeno is now alone on the dorm. He was lying on his bed peacefully when he remembers what happen earlier. He got up from his place and securely lock the the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno tug his shorts down and jack off all fast and messy. He get his lube and pour on his dick as he keeps on pumping. He feels sensitive as he feels the friction. He bites the hem of his jersey to keep him quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He's fantasizing a scene with Taeyong as if he's the one who is fucking him. "Ugggh fuck" the alpha grunts. "You are so tight baby shit!!" the alpha scrunches his face feeling the heat on his tummy as he pumps faster.</p><p> </p><p>He's now visualizing Taeyong getting fuck in a different position as he moans Jeno's name saying fuck him harder. "Oooooh" the alpha whimpers as his hands tightened around his dick and now feeling his knot swell. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong...Taeyong I'm gonna bust my load inside you.... hng.." Jeno eventually comes, his cum drools over his cock, it's messy with the combination of cum and lube. The cum is dripping on his hand as he still moves it from his dick. He falls over to his bed and still gently pumping until he gets soft. "Taeyong, I really busted my load for you" the alpha tells it to himself before getting up and hit the shower.</p><p> </p><p>A week has pass and Taeyong's actual heat came in. Giving him burn all over his body, making him horny and pretty needy. </p><p> </p><p>Touching himself little by little when the doorbell rangs. It's already late and not expecting someone, when he opens the door of his apartment the first thing that he saw was a drenched Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno explains to the older that he only plans to give the school documents but didn't expect that the rain will pour.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should get going now" he knows there's something different in the air so he bids goodbye but the omega stopped him saying it will the best to stay since the rain will not stop anytime soon. And that's how the alpha thinks he will be in big trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong offers Jeno some clothes to get changed and guide him to the bathroom before going back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>The omega humps to his pillows not knowing his voice gets louder and louder. He suddenly forgot that he's not alone. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno just finished changing and was about to ask some pillows when he just open Taeyong's room. He got startled with the whole scene that is inviting him. Even if he wants to leave, his feet is moving on its own closer to the omega letting his alpha instinct to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>Hands roaming each others body, Jeno opened Taeyong's pink robe exposing the omega's slim body and wearing nothing underneath. "Sir Taeyong, you are so beautiful" he put his mouth to the hardened nipple. </p><p> </p><p>"Please.. just call me Taeyong hngg" getting sensitive as Jeno's tongue plays with his bud. Jeno pull apart as he moves lower Taeyong's body kissing those milky thighs</p><p> </p><p>"Can I eat you up baby?" Jeno asked as the older gets red with the sudden endearment. " Yes yes, you may. Eat me up alpha"</p><p> </p><p>It makes the younger gets his mouth water with the beautiful site he seeing. He starts kissing those milky legs and put marks inside his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly drift apart the older's legs as he dive in to the puckered hole earning a wail from the omega. He spits and swirl his tongue in the entrance until he pushes it inside.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong puts Jeno's hand on his chest making them play with his hard nipples as the sensation builds up. The omega bites his lips when Jeno removes his one hand from his chest to put it inside his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno, alphaaa plea- se ahhh" Taeyong wants to close his legs when Jeno put another finger inside. It make him tremble from the stimulation and his moans get's louder and louder. </p><p> </p><p>He grip the the younger's locks and shove it more to his hole "Ah fuck fuck. Jeno more. Yess ughh" Then Jeno slowly looks into Taeyong's eyes as the older gets embarassed with the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, don't look at me like that" Taeyong protest which only earns a smirk from the young alpha. </p><p> </p><p>"Alpha I'm gonn-" He fuck his fingers fast inside the omega's ass until Taeyong squirts his slick towards Jeno making his face wet. "Fuck yeah. Squirt those slick on alpha"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, you taste like cherry and vanilla baby" Jeno says as he licked more the excess slick coming out.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno, please" Taeyong pleads as Jeno starts stripping his clothes. "What do you want baby hhhm? Tell me." </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong's in awe with Jeno's built. His body feels the heat as he gets excited on how big Jeno's cock. 'Shit so fucking huge' he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha fuck me. Fuck me now" </p><p> </p><p>He don't want to remove the robe cause the omega looks good on it so Jeno just lowers Taeyong's robe through his shoulders as he arrange his cock inside the hole. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh baby I will. I will fuck you senseless until you forgot your name"</p><p> </p><p>The only sounds that can hear the room are the rain outside and the loud lewd moans. Taeyong can't explain how good the young alpha's cock. Jeno's fucking him face to face. Fighting each others tongue as the younger kiss him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno can't imagine he's here now and fucking his favorite teacher. If this is a kind of dream he don't want to wake up anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Omega, so pretty omega. You're fucking tight" He makes his pace double, hugging Taeyong with his biceps as he goes deeply "Taking alpha's cock like the bitch that you are"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes yes fuck alpha right there hnnng. So big" Jeno starts ramming the sweet spot making Taeyong whimper and clutch the bedsheet.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno can feel his orgasm coming and he's about to pull out when Taeyong stop him with his legs hugging his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno, a-alpha please cum inside. Don't you wanna fill me with your pups. Breed me full me with your cum. Knot me alphaaa!"</p><p> </p><p>Now Jeno gets riled up. He always get weak when his breeding kink gets triggered "Fuck you Taeyong! Don't worry I will fill you with my pups. Make you feel all round." Jeno's knot is slowly growing, shoving it in before it grows bigger. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuuuuck, Taeyong i'm gonna cum! Ugggghhhh" The young alpha moans deeply as he hugs the omega tightly as cums inside. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong feels how Jeno's cock twitch as it paint his wall as he also cums without touching his dick. His slick also leaks on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Jeno's lips and this time he's the one who make the kiss deeply as they slumber through dreamland with Jeno's dick inside him.</p><p> </p><p>The morning comes as Jeno wakes up, a ray of light points on his face. He looks to Taeyong but the older is already looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning Jeno" the omega smiles as he cups the younger's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this is not a dream after all" Jeno smiles making his eyes form crescent moon.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time to clean up kiddo!" Taeyong pulls away from Jeno's warm hold. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a kid" Jeno stands up sulking and follows the older from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The things is, they didn't clean up. The plan is just to kiss but they got carried away. Jeno fucks Taeyong from behind as the shower is still open. </p><p> </p><p>Only moans and skin slapping fills the stall. He's jerking Taeyong when the omega cums and squirts at the same time. He also knows that his orgasm is near but the older remove his dick from the ass.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's about to protest when Taeyong kneels infront of him and sucks his cock. Taeyong mouth feels great as he bobs up and down.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he enjoys the omega's hot mouth, he can't hold it anymore so he grabs Taeyong more as he busted his cum inside his throat making the older drown from the cum.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah feels good, your cum taste amazing" </p><p> </p><p>"Amazing like your slick omega" Jeno kissed Taeyong tasting his own in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you will help me more with my heat"</p><p> </p><p>"You bet"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sequel maybe? 🤔</p><p> </p><p>Leave a kudos or a comment on what do you think 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>